The Perfect Christmas
by Marimba Panda
Summary: Lily thought spending Christmas alone at Hogwarts would be terrible. But not if James Potter has any say in it. A seventh year Christmas fic.
1. Misery Loves Company

A/N: Well, this is my second fanfic. It's my second Lily and James, and it's a Christmas fic. Enjoy, review, and have yourself a merry little Christmas.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related materials. The only things that are mine are the plot, and anything you don't recognize.

Pairing: Lily/James

Rated: PG

The Perfect Christmas

Chapter One: Misery Loves Company

On any perfect Christmas Eve, the snow would be falling gently, gliding down towards earth from the sky above, landing softly on the ground, creating a smooth lawn of pure white. On any perfect Christmas Eve, Lily Evans would have been hanging delicate crystal ornaments on a freshly cut evergreen tree with her father, while listening to non-stop Christmas music, or baking delicious gingerbread with her mother, while telling her about the first semester at Hogwarts. And on any perfect Christmas Eve, Lily would have been enjoying herself, feeling content and happy and loved.

But this was not a perfect Christmas Eve.

Lily was stuck at Hogwarts for the winter holidays for this, her seventh year. She wished more than anything that she were home with her family, hanging ornaments or baking gingerbread. Even having to endure the company of her sister Petunia would have been better than being alone for Christmas. Her mother had owled her last Wednesday, just before Professor McGonagall had sent around a sign-up sheet for those staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, saying that she and Lily's father would be spending Christmas and New Year's in Majorca with Petunia and her new husband, Vernon. They would be staying in the Dursley's vacation house, and there wouldn't be enough room for Lily to stay as well. But Lily knew what her mother had left out. Petunia didn't want her there, and although she hated her sister, Lily hated spending Christmas, which was supposed to be the happiest time of the year, all alone even more.

She hadn't minded at first, because her best friend, Lynn, was supposed to stay at school for the holidays too. Unfortunately, Lynn's father had owled her only the previous day with the news that her mother had fallen down a flight of steps and broken her leg. With her mother confined to a bed, Lynn's assistance was needed at home to care for her younger brother and two sisters. So Lily was alone.

And to top it all off, there was no gentle snow falling. There was however, ton after ton of snow falling from the sky, and wind blowing so hard that if one looked out a window, all he would see was white.

Lily hated blizzards.

_At least the weather reflects my mood_, she thought sullenly.

She was sitting in one of the two scarlet armchairs closest to the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room. The other armchair was currently unoccupied.

She had her favorite Muggle novel, _The Secret Garden_, open on her lap, but she wasn't reading. She had tried to focus on her book, but all she could think about was how unfair it was that she had to spend Christmas alone.

Just then, the portrait at the entrance to the common room swung open, and in walked a handsome young man with unruly black hair and a mischievous glint in his chocolate brown eyes.

_Well, not entirely alone._

"'Morning, Lily." James greeted her warmly.

Lily sighed inwardly as she placed a bookmark in her book, and closed it silently.

"Good morning, James." She replied.

Lily considered James to be her friend. Ever since they had been appointed prefects at the beginning of last year, they had called a truce.

Before that, however, they had been bitter enemies. Lily had always been a target of Marauders' pranks, mainly because she was top of most classes, always right above them. They couldn't have a _girl_ beat them, could they, now? She not only hated being pranked, but also hated the fact that James would prank people just for fun, especially if he didn't like them. Severus Snape was the person the pranked most often, for two reasons. One being that Snape was a Slytherin, and two, he had been known not to hesitate in calling Muggleborns mudbloods, in which case, the Marauders felt it was their duty to make him sorry. Although Lily appreciated the fact that they felt the need to stand up for her, as well as other Muggleborns, she didn't like how they dealt with it. She knew first hand how embarrassing some of the Marauder's pranks could be.

There was also the slight detail of James being and arrogant, egotistical jock. He was under the impression that because he was on the Quidditch team, and held the title of Quidditch Captain, and did well academically, that he was some sort of an amazing person who was above the rules. He would strut around the castle, acting like he owned the place, hexing people merely for laughs.

Lily had to admit though, that James had certainly improved himself if the last few years. When they had both been appointed Gryffindor prefects in their sixth year, he had stopped pranking Lily, figuring that if they had to work well with each other, they might as well be on good terms. Eventually, he had even stopped bragging about his Quidditch talents, and currently, the only person that he hexed on a daily basis was Snape. Lily managed to look past that, seeing as she hated Snape, as well as the rest of the crowed, for the numerous times they had ridiculed her.

And then this year, when she and James had been appointed as heads, he made a noticeable attempt to befriend her. Though it was only December, and the school year less then half over, Lily had come to see that he wasn't really that bad when he tried to behave himself. They had worked on a few projects as Head Boy and Girl so far this year, and had come to be friendlier towards each other in the process.

"You missed breakfast, so I brought you some toast." James said, as he handed her a few slices, wrapped up neatly in a napkin.

"Thanks, that was really thoughtful of you."

She unrolled the napkin, and started munching on her toast, thinking that maybe this holiday wouldn't be so bad, if she had to spend it with James. Sure he still had a big ego sometimes, but all in all, he was all right.

"So what made you stay for Christmas?" James asked Lily, starting a polite conversation, and plopping himself down in the vacant armchair next to her own.

"My parents are spending the holiday with my sister and her new husband. There's not enough room for me in the vacation house, so I'm staying here." She replied. She didn't have to ask why he had decided to stay. She knew.

His parents had been murdered last year, by the Dark wizard who went by the name Lord Voldemort. She knew the story; he had told her last year, when she'd asked if he were going home for the holidays.

And she knew that this year, he had stayed because none of his friends were able to have him stay with them. Sirius's parents, whom Lily thought Sirius must really hate, had said no, James could absolutely not stay with them, and why did Sirius even bother asking? Peter was going to France to stay with his brother. And Remus, the poor guy, the full moon was the day after Christmas, and he had gone home to endure it.

_He must feel just as lonely as I do_, Lily thought. _Well then, at least we can be lonely and miserable together. Maybe this holiday will turn out better than I thought._


	2. Gingerbread Surprises

A/N: Here's the second chapter, guys. I'm hoping to get the whole story up by tomorrow night, since it is a Christmas story, and tonight is Christmas Eve. Needless to say, it won't be a very long story. However, there _might_, and I stress that, might, be a sequel, but I'm not entirely sure yet. After Christmas I'll probably go back and edit and what not. I'm hoping to do that to my other story too…it's in dire need of edits.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related materials. I only own the plot and anything you don't recognize.

Pairing: Lily/James

Rating: PG

The Perfect Christmas

Chapter Two: Gingerbread Surprises

"So, how's life?"

"Pretty boring, James, seeing as I wish I was home."

"Well," James said, thoughtfully, "since you're stuck here with me – not that that's bad of course-" Lily rolled her eyes. "We might as well make the best of it, no?"

"I suppose so. What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm…pranking the Slytherins?" He suggested hopefully. Lily laughed at the pleading grin on his face.

"James," she said mock sternly, "you know I don't approve of your pranks."

"I know. But it was worth a shot. How about we have a snowball fight?"

"James! There's a blizzard going on, and it's probably below zero degrees outside."

"Sirius and I always have snowball fights on Christmas." James stated sadly, thinking about how he wouldn't be able to do that this year.

"My mother and I always used to bake gingerbread cookies on Christmas Eve. I was allowed to have one before I went to sleep, and we used to leave some out for Santa Claus. The next day, we ate the rest after Christmas dinner." Lily reminisced, just as miserably.

James thought for a minute. "I could go for some gingerbread cookies," he said after a moment.

"Really? Maybe we could go bake some. We can borrow some ingredients from the house elves. But where can we bake them? Certainly not in the kitchens, the house elves would have a fit if we tried to do their job." Lily thought aloud, hoping that a detail as small as a house elf's pride wouldn't stop their cookie baking.

"We could use the Muggle Studies room. They've got an oven, for the lessons on Muggle Baking."

"Great, sounds like a plan." Replied Lily happily, glad that she'd be able to make her gingerbread men after all.

And so they set out to the kitchens, talking amicably about this and that until they reached their destination. James reached out and tickled the pear, grasped the transformed doorknob, and led Lily into the kitchens. Immediately, a house elf, whom Lily recognized as Tilly, approached them.

"Is there anything Tilly can help you with, missus and master?" questioned the house elf in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes, Tilly, we'd like to borrow some flour, ginger, and cinnamon. Oh, and also some vanilla frosting."

The house elf nodded her pointy-eared head curtly, and rushed off to get Lily what she asked her. She returned shortly, carrying a small bag with the needed ingredients.

"Here you are, miss." Tilly said, as she thrust the bag into Lily's awaiting arms.

"Thank you, Tilly. Happy holidays." James said, smiling at the small creature. He and Lily then departed, and headed for the Muggle Studies room. James started whistling merrily, and when Lily realized what tune it was, she started singing along.

"And so this is Christmas, and what have you done? Another year over, a new one just begun." Lily sang sweetly; this was her favorite Christmas song.

"You've got a beautiful voice," James complimented her.

She blushed.

"Thank you." She managed to squeak out.

"It's nothing." He assured her. They had reached the classroom, and he unlocked the door.

"_Aholamora!"_

They set up quickly, and started mixing the ingredients. Lily kneaded the dough with her hands, while James searched for gingerbread men-shaped cookie cutters. When he finally found them, they both cut out the cookies, placing them gently on a cookie sheet, so as not to break them. Lily then set the oven for fifteen minutes, and then waited for their cookies to bake.

James decided to strike up conversation once more, and asked Lily what she planned to do when she left Hogwarts.

"I'm going to become an Auror." She said shyly.

"Really? I am too. We'll probably go through training together, then."

"Yes, I suppose we will. It'll be nice, to know someone already when I start."

"Sirius and Remus plan to become Aurors, too." James stated. "They say they're doing it, because it's the right thing to do, and they want to help the fight against Voldemort. That's why I'm doing it, too, partly. But mostly because of my parents."

Lily looked up sharply. James never really mentioned his parents that much since their deaths.

"Yes, it is the right thing to do. It's why I'm doing it, as well."

The timer buzzed. Lily shot up out of her chair, and walked briskly to the oven. She opened it, and took out the tray. "They're done," she said.

They proceeded to decorate their gingerbread men with frosting and colored sprinkles. All was going well, until James decided to liven things up a little bit, and put a dab of frosting on Lily's nose.

"You did _not_ just do that!" Lily exclaimed.

"Actually, I think I did." James replied smugly. "What are you going to do about it?"

"This." Lily said, as she dabbed frosting on his nose.

They looked into each other's eyes, and laughed. Neither of them really ever knew what happened next.

James placed his hand on Lily's cheek, cradling her face in his hand. He leaned forward.

Lily could sense what he was going do, and although her mind was telling her to slap him across the face, she didn't.

He kissed her.

She stood there, shocked for a minute, before she snapped back to reality. _What just happened? Why did he do that?_

She wasn't thinking strait. She had to get out of there.

So she ran.


	3. Lily, I Like You

A/N: This is the second to last chapter of The Perfect Christmas. I was hoping to get this chapter out today, since it is Christmas, so I'm glad I did. The last chapter should follow sometime this afternoon. Probably after new years I'll start on a sequel, and that will span from after Christmas in the story until graduation. Enjoy, and Happy Christmas!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related materials. I only own the plot and anything you don't recognize.

Pairing: Lily/James

Rating: PG

The Perfect Christmas

Chapter Three: Lily, I Like You

Lily kept running until she reached the Gryffindor common room entrance. She stood outside the portrait for a minute, not realizing how short a time it had taken to reach her destination. She took in a breath, tired from running so quickly.

"Mistletoe." She said the password. The Fat Lady's portrait swung open, and Lily ran inside, right up to her dorm. Once she got there, she slammed the door behind her and sunk down to the floor. She closed her eyes and regained her breath.

_That wasn't a dream, was it? He really kissed me. _

She had been looking forward to having such a nice Christmas with James, and then he goes and kisses her.

_But I knew he was going to do it. Why didn't I stop him?_

_Maybe because you wanted him to?_ Asked a little voice in the back of her mind.

_But why would I want him to? I don't like him. Do I? No. Think rationally. This is James Potter. Up until the start of last year, you hated him. There's no possible way on earth that you like him. _

Lily buried her face in her hands. She couldn't possibly like him. He was the one who pranked her unmercifully. The one who hexed people for the fun of it.

_But he's changed._

That was true. He had changed in the last year. He'd become more polite, more civilized, almost. He actually seemed to care about people now.

But he had kissed her. Why had he done that? He couldn't possibly like _her_, could he? Boys didn't like Lily. Boys always said she was too studious, and cared too much about grades. Sometimes even Lynn told her things like that. So if there was no possible way James could like her, then why did he kiss her?

"Lily? I know you're in there. Please come out. I need to talk to you." She heard James' pleading call from the foot of the stairs leading up to the girls' dormitory.

Should she go out? She couldn't stay in there forever, obviously, but should she go out?

_I suppose I should. If he wants the chance to explain himself, I should give it to him. _

Slowly, she stood up and straightened her blouse. She glanced in the mirror, and realized how pale she looked, almost as if she had just seen a ghost. She grasped the doorknob and turned it slowly. She stepped out of the dorm, and made her way to the stairs. Her hands where shaking, she could feel them, and she thought she must have a scared look on her face.

She made her way down the stairs, seeing James, but not making eye contact with him. They stood at the bottom of the staircase for a few moments, neither of them saying anything, and Lily looking down at her shoes. They both spoke at the same time.

"Lily, I'm-"

"James why did-"

"You first." He said. He sounded nervous.

"James." She started, trying to remain calm. "Why…why did you kiss me?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

James didn't answer right away. Of course he knew _why_ he had done it. But how could he tell her that? She looked so lonely, so afraid, just standing there, her small body shaking, and her pale face looking at him questioningly.

"James?" she repeated.

"I did it because…because I like you, Lily." He said, almost shyly, but in fact, just afraid of what her response would be.

She glanced up at him, and for the first time looked right into his eyes. She could tell he was telling the truth; this was no joke. She thought she should say something, but then he continued.

"I mean, I know this is sudden and everything, but I really like you, Lily. I know we haven't really gotten along in the past, but then…I don't know, something just happened. Suddenly, I didn't want to prank you anymore. I wanted to be your friend. And then I started realizing all the great things about you. You're smart, and funny, and you care so much about other people. And then before I knew it, I started liking you." He paused for a minute, to look at her. She had become entranced in his story, and was listening with ease. He looked thoughtful for a minute, and then went on.

"I remember when I realized it too. It was this time last year, right before you left for winter break. We had already started to become friendlier with each other, and it was right after a prefect meeting. You had asked me if I were staying for the holidays, and I had said that I was. I told you that it was because my parents had been killed, and you were so sympathetic. You just cared so much. And then when I talked to Remus, he asked me why I hadn't asked you for a date yet. And I asked him, why would I do that? His answer was a short, because you like her mate, don't you? And then I realized I did. But I wasn't sure if you liked me back. So I never did." He finished up, looking at her anxiously, awaiting a reaction.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. So he really did like her. And then she thought that it was nice to know that someone liked her in that way. She wasn't sure if she liked him back, though. Her thoughts were swirling around in her head, and she was trying to make sense of them.

"So you kissed me." She stated, a small grin forming in the corners of her mouth.

"Well…I hadn't been able to work up the courage to ask for a date, and it had just seemed like a perfect chance. I guess I didn't think ahead. I'm sorry. It was stupid, and I shouldn't have done it." He muttered angrily at himself.

"No, James. It's all right. You just…surprised me is all." She replied, feeling bad that he was mad with himself. He was actually kind of cute when he was mad, now that she came to think about it.

"Lily?"

"Yes, James?" She said, glancing up.

"Would – would you like to go on a date with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

She thought about it. Maybe it was possible that she liked him too? He had changed a lot. And he had been awfully nice to her in the past year or so. He deserved a chance.

"Yes," she decided finally. "Yes, I'd like that."

James's eyes lit up. "Really." He asked incredulously.

"Yes." She smiled. "Really."


	4. Merry Christmas

A/N: Here's the last chapter, guys. Merry Christmas (or Hanukah or Kwanzaa)! I really wanted to get this chapter out yesterday, but I went to my cousin's house for Christmas dinner, and didn't think to save this chapter on a disc and finish it there. Oh well, I know for next time.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related materials. I only own the plot and anything you don't recognize.

Pairing: Lily/James

Rating: PG

The Perfect Christmas

Chapter Four: Merry Christmas

Most girls who get asked out on a date would spend hours beforehand standing in front of a mirror modeling different outfits, and then deciding that she had absolutely _nothing_ to wear, and would then borrow something from a friend. Most girls getting ready for a date would put on tons of make-up, much more than she needed, and wind up looking like a clown. And most girls would absolutely freak out if they had a date with _the_ James Potter, infamous Marauder, handsome, athletic, funny.

But Lily wasn't most girls.

She was excited, of course, and very content with the idea of going on a date with James. She had finally accepted the fact that maybe, just maybe, she did have a small crush on him, although she hadn't told him that. And she certainly hadn't run around like a chicken without it's head looking for something to wear.

She had an idea about what she wanted to wear, and it was practical as well as comfortable, considering that it was December, and it had snowed so hard the night before. She had picked out her favorite pair of denim jeans, the ones with the gems on the seams, and her dark green sweatshirt with the penguins on it. She wore her hair as she always did – half up and half down, and she added a green bow. The only make-up she put on was her favorite watermelon lip gloss.

She met James in the common room at a quarter to five. She had to admit that he looked awfully handsome, in Muggle clothes. He was wearing nice jeans, and a deep blue sweater, and Lily smelled a hint of cologne.

"Hey. Ready?" he asked her.

"Yea. Let's go." Lily replied; she seemed sort of jumpy. So he smiled at her, and she seemed to relax. He was determined to make this a good night.

They made their way outside, and James helped Lily into one of the carriages. They were the only two occupying their carriage, because not many students had stayed for the holidays.

_Relax girl! Chill out, you're going to have a great time. He likes you, you like him. Wait…I do? Yea, I guess I do. I'll have fun. _

Lily smiled happily. Yea, she'd have a great time.

"So where are we going first?" Lily asked, after James had helped her out of the carriage.

"I thought we could walk around for a little while, and then head to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer." He replied.

"Sounds good to me." Lily said happily.

They began at the far side of Hogsmeade, talking happily, and enjoying each other's company. The ducked into a few shops, mainly to warm up a little bit, because all they did was look around, and leave without buying anything. As they went into a random store so as to avoid Snape and his friends, James was glad that Lily was finally loosening up. She looked like she was honestly having a good time.

A few minutes later they were back in the cold, heading towards the Three Broomsticks. Lily's arms were wrapped around her middle, and although she was conversing normally with James, he could tell she was cold.

_Oh, I'm so stupid. Why didn't I bring my jacket? It's winter for Merlin's sake._

"Lily, do you want my jacket?" James asked concernedly.

Lily looked up at him, and shook her head up and down fervently. She wasn't going to pretend that she wasn't freezing – she was!

"Thank you." She murmured as he draped his coat over her shoulders. His arm then brushed down the side of her back, and stopped at her waist. He hesitated for a moment, before leaving it there, drawing Lily closer to him. She didn't mind. In fact, she thought to herself, that she liked being close to James. It made her feel safe and happy. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and it felt so natural, to be walking down a snowy sidewalk with James's hand around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder. She was glad she was really enjoying herself, and that James seemed to be enjoying her company as well.

He led her into the Three Broomsticks and led her to a booth in the back, so that they wouldn't feel a draft every time the door was opened. She got settled, while he went and ordered two butterbeers. He brought them back to the table piping hot, and set one down at each place. Lily took a sip of hers, and immediately she warmed up.

"Mmm." She sighed. "Delicious, as always."

James took a sip of his, and agreed.

"Yea, there's nothing like butterbeer to warm you up after you've been outside."

She sighed contentedly. She felt so comfortable being around James. She really did like him.

"So, there's a big Quidditch game coming up soon, right? Gryffindor against Slytherin?" she asked.

"Yep. The team's been practicing hard. I really think we've really got a chance to win. Are you going to watch the game?" he replied.

"Of course. I always go to root on the Gryffindor team. I love Quidditch. I'm just not very good at it." She joked, a smile on her face.

"I'm sure you're not that bad." James said.

"Well, I'm horrible. But that's ok. I'd rather enjoy watching the game then actually playing in it. Too much pressure." She replied.

"Yea, I guess there's pressure. I don't really notice it anymore though. I just go out and have a good time. And of course, winning's always good, too." He said, smiling.

_He's really cute when he smiles._

They finished their butterbeer and James helped her get his coat on again, against her persistent, "I'll be fine James, really, it's your coat." He wasn't going to let her freeze.

As they left the Three Broomsticks, his arm found it's way around her waist again, as did her head to his shoulder. They walked back to the carriages in silence, but it wasn't an awkward one. It was very relaxed and comfortable.

He helped her into the carriage, and sat next to her in the seat. The ride, too, was silent, but enjoyable. She rested her head on his shoulder and his arm was around her neck.

When they got back to the common room, Lily turned to face James.

"I had a really great time tonight. Thanks for everything." She said.

"I did too. Hey Lily, can I ask you something?" He sounded nervous.

"Sure."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

_You know you want to. Don't keep him waiting, just say yes._

"Yes, James."

"Really? You mean it?" He eyes lit up and a huge grin was on his face. Lily smiled.

"Yes, James, I really mean it." She replied.

He took her into a hug. When they let go, he looked into her eyes. She knew he was going to kiss her, and this time her mind wasn't telling her to slap him.

He kissed her.

She felt like she was floating on a cloud, high above the ground.

They broke apart.

"Merry Christmas, Lily." James whispered against her lips.

"Merry Christmas, James."

This Christmas turned out to be enjoyable after all.


	5. For Bottlecap!

For Bottlecap, who just reviewed this story:

Thank you for reviewing! I very much appreciate your constructive criticism, but I must point out that this fic was written in 2004, long before the end of the series. Thus, much of the back story we now know was still a mystery when I wrote this. Also, this fic was written nearly 10 years ago, when I was only 14; I'd like to think my writing has improved since then! But I am glad you enjoyed the story nonetheless, and I hope that you'll check out some of my more recent fics if they catch your fancy. And let me know if/when you see this, because I wasn't sure how else to respond to your review, since you're not a registered user. Thanks again for the review!


End file.
